This Career Development Award application is for Dr. Kadir Asian, a researcher with an engineering background, who has great potential to make a career transition into an independent biomedical researcher. Dr. Asian has extensive research experience in nanotechnology, where he made contributions to the literature in the field of new preparation techniques for metal nanoparticle-based biosensing platforms and their subsequent applications in bioassays for protein and DMA detection. However, Dr. Asian has limited knowledge and experience in spectroscopy and biochemistry and no experience in cell culture and molecular biology techniques, which are essential tools for a biomedical researcher. The proposed CDA will introduce him to biology through advanced biology courses, departmental seminars, professional society meetings and workshops on molecular biology laboratory techniques. As a result of the proposed research, Dr. Asian will gain advanced biochemistry and molecular biology knowledge as well as corresponding laboratory techniques to identify and propose solutions to biomedical problems and perform and direct related research. In addition, Dr. Asian will also be trained in advanced spectroscopic techniques by Dr. Chris D. Geddes, a world renowned expert in fluorescence spectroscopy, and mentored in biological techniques by Dr. Joseph P.Y. Kao, an expert in nano- and cell biology. Proposed mentored training in spectroscopy and biology combined with his nanotechnology background will usher Dr. Asian into an independent career in biomedical research. The proposed research plan includes: a year of intense learning of spectroscopy, biology and biology laboratory techniques through courses and workshops (1/4th effort);the development of new biosensing platforms (consistent with his past research, a 1/4th effort);the development of two clinically relevant assays (2/4th effort) 1) cardiac marker assays for a clinical setting, and 2) p53 protein assays. Cardiovascular diseases and cancer are amongst the leading causes of mortality in developed countries. In this proposed research, new assays that can detect the relevant indicator proteins for the assessment of these diseases at very early stage will be developed for the potential downstream use in a clinical setting.